Naruto of the Mist
by Hamp24
Summary: AU. Kushina was never sent to Konoha to become the next Kyubi Jinchuriki. Instead, she stayed in Uzu and met another man. However, Uzu was eventually destroyed along with most of it's shinobi. But before succumbing to death, Kushina managed to get Naruto out and into a neighboring village, Kirigakure. How will Naruto's journey change being a shinobi of Kiri? Let's find out.
1. Prologue

**This story hit me while I was reading one of these story challenges someone sent me. I'm not doing their challenge per say but I figured I'd give credit to my influence. So to the fanfic user, Greenblue22, I thank you. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. But I'm popping these stories out like Octomom did with babies. So Suck It.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Naruto! Naruto! You get back here!" shouted a woman out the door as a young boy went running out of it ahead of her. About 30 seconds later, a swirl of water began to form next to the woman. The woman turned her head back as she looked at the man now standing behind her.

The man was short, no taller than 4 foot 10 inches tall. Despite his childlike stature, he was an adult male around 30 years of age with messy green hair, pink pupil less eyes and a stitch like scar running under his left eye all the way down his cheek. He was wearing a grey, sleeveless shirt with a forehead protector attached to the front with a short-sleeved mesh armor underneath. He also wore a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. Finishing his outfit was a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

"I'm so sorry. It's a pleasure to see you here again. I'm certain you wanted to see Naruto-kun but he always takes off like that when-" started the woman before being cut off by the man.

"When I'm around. I know. He is quite the shrewd and skilled young boy wouldn't you say." said the man as the woman nodded at him.

"Oh yes. Naruto-kun is one of a kind. I've never seen someone of his age, with such an advanced thought process. It's really impressive." said the woman as the man nodded his head with a smile.

"Yes and his potential seems limitless. But being that he doesn't want to speak to me. Then please let him know that in six weeks time, he will be taken to hone his shinobi abilities. For we need someone of his talents in the war eventually, especially with a sensory ability such as his." said the man as the woman nodded her head back.

"Of course, of course. I'll be sure to let him know. Is there anything else that you need?" questioned the woman as the man shook his head slightly.

"No no, that is all. I will be on my way. Until then, please keep him safe. He is very important to our future plans." said the man before disappearing in a swirl of water, leaving the woman alone. Two minutes later, the woman blew out a breath as she turned around to see the same boy she was yelling at before, the one she called Naruto, standing behind her.

"Naruto-kun. You can't keep running out on your Kage like that." said the lady as she looked at Naruto.

"Mother. I don't want to help him. He feels...bad." said Naruto, as the woman picked Naruto up into her arms. "Why can't I just stay here at the orphanage until someone adopts me. But that won't happen because since he wants me, no one can have me." finished Naruto a little saddened at that realization.

After kissing Naruto on the cheek, the woman spoke to him. "Don't worry Naruto. One day you'll grow strong enough to stop this war. And on that day, I'll be proud to know that I raised such a man." said the Orphanage Mother as she took a good look at Naruto. "Now you go and play with the other kids Naruto-kun while I go make some dinner."

Naruto happily nodded his head after being let down by the Orphanage mother before he scampered off to play. As Naruto was running away, the Orphanage Mother took notice of the symbol on the back of Naruto's shirt. The symbol comprised of just a simple spiral.

_"Uzumaki Clan. Naruto is surely Kushina-sama's son. Kami rest her soul." _said the Orphanage mother. _"It's so sad to know that the Uzumaki clan was wiped out during the Third World War. I'm just glad Kushina got Naruto-kun out of there and to me before succumbing to her eventual death."_

The mother then took notice of Naruto's spiky, white hair that held a red tint to it. _"But that white hair is trademark of his father's, a Hozuki clan member if Kushina wasn't lying about that. If that is true, Naruto-kun just may become one of Mizu's strongest shinobi's one day. And if that's the case, I have to make sure he is on the correct side. I just...must."_

* * *

_(Six Weeks Later)_

It was around noon as Naruto was being led by a man. That man was the same man who'd come earlier to speak with him but couldn't due to Naruto running off when he arrived. It was a long goodbye for Naruto as he was leaving his home of the orphanage for the first time, and not with parents. As they were walking, the man leading Naruto attempted to start a conversation with the six year old.

"Well Naruto-kun. It's finally good to meet you." said the man as he turned his head slightly to look back at Naruto. "I've heard so much about you already. But have you heard of me? Do you know who I am?"

Naruto continued to walk with his head down and didn't appear to want to answer. The man seemed at a lost because he'd been trying to seem amicable to Naruto but just couldn't get through to him. However, that all changed when Naruto spoke up for the first time.

"You're Yagura-sama. The **Yondaime Mizukage (Fourth Water Shadow), **S rank shinobi in the bingo books and jinchuriki of the **Sanbi (Three-Tails)." **said Naruto in a quiet, composed tone unfit for a six year old.

_"It seems he really is knowledgeable. Only six years old. I will make him into the best shinobi possible. And with his lineage, he should be able to produce great results and eventually become my right hand man." _thought Yagura as he continued walking with Naruto following close behind.

"Very good Naruto-kun. Exactly what I wanted to hear." said Yagura smiling. "Now, do you know what we're going to be doing?"

Naruto never looked up at Yagura as he spoke toward the ground once again. "Training. Then I'll be helping you in the war." said Naruto as Yagura nodded again.

"Quite the astute one you are Naruto-kun. I will be seeing to your training personally, in fact, I'm going to give you a gift if you prove yourself worthy." said Yagura, looking back at Naruto once more to see him pick his head up.

"A gift Mizukage-sama? What would that be?" said Naruto, perking up slightly to finally look Yagura in the eyes.

_"Those purple eyes along with that white hair. He's got the traits of a Hozuki clan member." _thought Yagura before smiling at Naruto. "Yes Naruto-kun. What do you know about the Seven Swords of the Mist?" questioned Yagura as Naruto's eyes' seemed to light up a little at the mention of sword.

"The Seven Swords of the Mist?! The seven legendary swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Said to be some of the greatest swords ever crafted. Is my gift one of those?" questioned Naruto excitedly as Yagura shook his head slightly.

"Only if your training goes as planned, then you will get one. If not, then I'll have to find other options for you my young apprentice. But for now, we will focus on making you a shinobi. One who in four years time, I shall thrust into the world to compete in a Chunin Exams to thoroughly find out your potential against the other aspiring Chunins of your age group." said Yagura as he looked back at Naruto. "If you make Chunin, one of the swords will be yours. That is a promise from me to you. Deal?"

"Deal." said Naruto as he and Yagura entered a circular building and made an immediate turn into a dark corridor that lead to an empty room with nothing in it but one other man. The man turned around as he noticed his Kage and Naruto walking into the room.

The man smiled before bowing to Yagura. "Ahh, Yagura-sama. It is a pleasure to see you once again, I'm assuming this is Naruto-kun?" said the man as Yagura nodded his head.

"Yes Mangestsu. This is the boy with whom you and I will train. Of course, since I have other duties that will leave the bulk of the training with you but I will drop by from time to time to give out tips to my young apprentice." said Yagura as he turned to Naruto after addressing Mangetsu. "And Naruto-kun, do you know who Mangetsu is?"

Naruto nodded his head before answering. "He hails from the Hozuki clan. One of my relatives and is also a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. And if the legend is true, is the only member to have ever mastered the use of all seven swords, though **Hiramekarai **is his favorite and the one he uses." said Naruto, identifying said sword strapped to the back of Mangetsu.

Mangetsu had shoulder-length, light-colored hair and pointed, shark-like teeth. He was wearing an outfit which consisted of a dark, sleeveless shirt, light-coloured pants and striped leg-warmers. Striped to a utility belt around his waist were several water bottles. And strapped to his back by seemingly nothing was the legendary twinsword, Hiramekarai. The entire sword was bandaged, leaving only the double hilt showing in the back.

"Well I shall leave you both to it. Today is just the introduction Naruto-kun. Mangetsu will be your teacher and eventually you will meet other shinobi in our ranks to learn from them as well. Not to mention a few other kids who have just as much potential as you. Ja ne." said Yagura as he disappeared in a swirl of water, leaving Mangetsu and Naruto alone in the spacious but empty room.

Mangetsu smiled at the young boy in front of him once Yagura left. "You're not the only one with knowledge Naruto-kun. You hail from the Hozuki clan, along with the Uzumaki clan. And I know for a fact that your Orphanage mother has been attempting to teach you seals along with having already accessed your chakra, which is quite sizable for someone of your age. Not to mention your sensory ability, I don't know quite the distance but if I'm to understand, you won't ever be caught off guard by anyone, even your own kage." said Mangetsu as Naruto smiled back at the elder teen in front of him.

"He he he. I really don't like being around him" said Naruto as Mangetsu nodded his head.

"I understand completely Naruto-kun. I don't like this civil war against the bloodline rebels anymore than you do. I also know of a few others who despise it as well. So I'm happy to know you're on board. Your orphanage mother has told me all about it." said Mangetsu.

Naruto nodded his head as he blew out a sigh. "That's a relief. I thought I'd have to always fake interest in wanting to kill people from Kiri. I could never do that. I love this place. It is my home." said Naruto. "And anyone from it is family to me, I don't want to kill my family."

"Neither do I Naruto-kun. But we'll have all the time in the world to discuss that. In the meantime, let's appease the wants of Mizukage-sama. He may be on the wrong side but he is still the most powerful man in the country. So let's get your training started shall we?" questioned Mangetsu as Naruto nodded his head.

"What are we going to start off with doing?" questioned Naruto as Mangetsu's smiled a very devious, shark like grin.

"Conditioning. You're going to run. A lot. But the thing is, you must do it silently. If I hear a footstep, you must do one push up per footstep I hear. Now, please run one lap around the entire room, but remember, be quiet." said Mangetsu as Naruto gulped slightly.

Naruto took off in a fast, yet cautious sprint as he ran around the room. Naruto was extra careful about not making any noise and from what he could tell, he hadn't made a peep except for his breathing, but that wasn't a footstep so it wouldn't count. Naruto eventually made it back to Mangetsu. Naruto smiled at Mangetsu with a bit of sweat beginning to form as he blew out a deep breath.

"How'd I do Mangetsu-_sensei (teacher)?" _questioned Naruto as Mangetsu handed him a bottle of water. Naruto happily accepted the water as he sipped down the water through the straw.

Mangetsu shook his head slightly as he told Naruto the grim news. "How about this, I'll change it from every footstep, to every 10 footsteps. And if we go by that, you'll have to do 22 push-ups total." said Mangetsu as Naruto's jaw dropped. "Get to pushing kid. You have 19 more laps to go, just like this. And this is only the warmup."

_(1 year later)_

"Good Job Naruto. That's only 8 push-ups this time. And for counting every 5 footsteps, that's pretty impressive. Not to mention the fact that you're beginning to move faster as well." said Mangetsu as Naruto did his eight push-ups before drinking out of his water bottle. The same water bottle that was given to him by Mangetsu one year ago.

Naruto grew well in his one year of beginning the process of becoming a shinobi. He'd been given his own room in the large building and trained steadily over the past year, nothing too strenuous though as to not stunt his growth. Despite the non-strenuous training schedule, Naruto blossomed well and already proved to be more advanced than any shinobi of his age.

Naruto already got down the three basic _jutsus (techniques) _of a shinobi. Those being the **Henge (Transformation), **which allowed the user to disguise oneself as anything they can imagine. The second jutsu was the essentially useless, **Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique), **which created copies of the users, though those copies are intangible and easily distinguished being that they don't interact with the environment. And the last technique Naruto learned was the infamous **Kawarami no Jutsu (Replacement Technique), **which allowed the user to replace their own body with that of an object the moment an attack lands to effectively dodge said attack.

Not only had Naruto learned ninjutsu, but Naruto began to learn katas for Taijutsu. Taijutsu wasn't Naruto's strongest field but he did not lack in the department, he was at least feasible in the art. Combined with his ever increasing speed and physical strength, Naruto was no slouch in it despite it not being his favorite of the three shinobi arts.

Genjutsu was where Naruto truly shined. Naruto's aptitude for Genjutsu was impressive even though Genjutsu was one of the more difficult arts to learn. Genjutsu was by far Naruto's favorite art, even though he hadn't learned any techniques for it. Naruto believed that even the stongest shinobis could fall victim to Genjutsu and as such, he was going to become a master at it.

Naruto didn't forget about his sealing work though. Thanks to the many books his mother passed on with him to the Orphanage, he'd been delving into them after training being that he was confined to his tiny room, having not seen the outside world for over a year. So reading was basically the only thing he could do and in doing such, he read about seals. Naruto had begun to perfect his calligraphy due to that being the first step in his mother's book that'd have to accomplish.

Mangetsu was proud of his young student as he watched him finish his last push-up and down another bottle of water. Mangetsu then sent Naruto around on his final lap as he thought about him.

_"Naruto's progressed so well, and so fast. To think someone, only a year into training is already miles above everyone else in this facility who's been here two years longer than him. I'm just scared to know how Naruto will take his first time hunting rebels. Mizukage-sama said he wanted to personally take Naruto out to find some in a year's time. Naruto seems too gentle to want to kill anyone, let alone someone of his village. We'll see how it goes. Maybe this year, I'll find out what his elements are. Actually, today." _thought Mangetsu as Naruto came speeding to a stop in front of him.

"Looks like I'll have to bump up the ante. I only heard 34 footsteps this time. So how about a push-up for every other step, meaning you'll have to do 17." said Mangetsu as Naruto nodded his head without hesitation before dropping down to do his 17 push-ups.

Naruto and Mangetsu had grown close over the past year, to the point that Mangetsu felt that Naruto was his younger brother, especially considering the fact that he was 11 years older than the young Hozuki clan member. Mangetsu actually had his own younger brother named Suigetsu, who was born just last year making them nearly 17 years apart. But that was besides the point, Mangetsu had already connected with Naruto and readily identified him as his _otouto (little brother) _since Naruto had taken to calling him his _nii-san (brother). _

Naruto finished his push-ups as he took a deep sip from his water bottle. Naruto was told by Mangetsu that being a Hozuki clan member meant always being hydrated and Naruto made sure that he always replenished the water he lost as soon as possible.

"So nii-san. What are we going to do today? More chakra control? Shuriken and kunai training?" questioned Naruto as Mangetsu shook his head slightly.

"No no Naruto-kun. Today, we'll work on something special. What can you tell me about nature transformation?" questioned Mangetsu.

Naruto paused for a second before he figured it out. "It's a higher form of chakra control. It's the molding of one's chakra into a form of nature, or element. And there are five basic elements. Those being Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, and Lightning. Each nature has it's strengths and weaknesses and are the foundation of all elemental ninjuts...Are we learning my elements today?!" started Naruto before questioning Mangetsu excitedly at the last part.

Mangetsu pulled out a bowl of water as he nodded at Naruto. "Correct you are my main man. This here is a bowl of water, but not any type of water, this is water made of chakra reactive substances." said Mangetsu as he placed the bowl on the ground before putting one of Naruto's hands wrist deep into the water. "Now the water will react in five ways. It will either turn muddy, signalling a _doton (earth release) _affinity, swirl around, signalling a _suiton (water release) _affinity, steam, signalling a _katon (fire release) _affinity, become colder, signalling a _futon (wind release) _affinity, or spark, signalling a _raiton (lightning release) _affinity."

Naruto nodded his head. "So basically I just channel chakra into the bowl and whatever my element is will be revealed based on how the water reacts to it." said Naruto as Mangetsu nodded his head. "Here goes."

Naruto pushed some chakra through his submerged hand as the water began to swirl around the bowl at a rapid pace. Mangetsu smiled seeing Naruto have an affinity for water even though he knew Naruto would have to have it based on his Hozuki clan background. What Mangetsu wasn't prepared for was the large bolt of lightning to come flying out of the bowl and strike the ceiling, leaving a huge mark in it.

"Woah!" said Naruto and Mangetsu simultaneously.

Naruto was the first to get over his shock though. "Does that mean I have water and lightning?" questioned Naruto as Mangetsu nodded his head. "YATTA!" shouted Naruto as he began to run around, making swooshing water noises along with sounds that sounded like sparks from lightning. As this was happening, Mangetsu was having an internal debate about what just happened.

_"That lightning just now was...was white. I've never seen white lightning before. What could that mean? If it had anything to do with that enormous bolt of lightning that stemmed about just now, it must be stronger than regular lightning. You never cease to amaze Naruto-kun." _thought Mangetsu as he scooped up the bowl of water.

Mangetsu then walked back over to see Naruto still prancing about, mimicking the sounds of his two chakra natures as if he was fighting enemies. Eventually Mangetsu got Naruto to calm down before he decided to show Naruto his training regiment for the next year.

"Well that's certainly a surprise. But none the less impressive. I don't have a lightning affinity per say but I'm sure I'll be able to find you help in that department. I do have a water affinity and as such will begin to teach you how to hone it." said Mangetsu as his body began to turn into water. "Hozuki clan style."

Naruto smiled a huge grin as he couldn't wait to learn about his elemental affinities.

* * *

_(1 year later)_

Naruto woke up this morning feeling conflicted. On one side, he was happy that he was finally going to be able to leave the building and see his village once more. On the other side, he was leaving to potentially hunt down another human being and attempt to kill them. But nonetheless, he still treated it like any other day. Naruto got out of bed, showered, and brushed his teeth. Laying on Naruto's bed were the clothes he was given to wear for today. After getting dressed, Naruto looked into the mirror to see his attire.

Naruto was wearing a simple black, short sleeved shirt with cow patterned camo pants that ran into white shinobi sandals. Naruto also had on cow patterned camo arm warmers that reached from his wrist to the middle of his forearm. The Uzumaki clan crest was emblazoned on his back of his shirt in a red spiral. Naruto's white hair still held it's slight red tint but he now had two bangs framing his face slightly while his violet eyes shone as bright as ever, maybe brighter. The reason his eyes were shining so bright was due to the forehead protector held within his hands.

_"A genin. I can't believe that I'm officially a shinobi of Kirigakure now. I'm one step closer to ending Yagura's reign and this war." _thought Naruto as he tied the forehead protector around his forehead. Naruto smiled before a knock was heard at his door. Naruto turned around to open the door as he saw Yagura standing there looking at him.

"Naruto-kun, my boy. It is good to see you. My how you've grown these past 2 years." said Yagura admiring Naruto's growth and new appearance. "What are you now, 4 ft 4 inches tall. Almost as big as me."

Naruto nodded at Yagura as he stepped out into the hallway before shutting his door behind him. Yagura noticed Naruto wasn't in the talking mood and could understand why, today was going to be the day of his first kill. He was probably feeling severe anxiety about the situation. However Naruto could careless about killing someone, as long as it was the right someone. The bloodline users of Mizu weren't the right people in Naruto's eyes.

"Well let's get to it shall we. There's been a spotting of several bloodline shinobi 10 miles from here. We'll head there to find the targets and eliminate them. It'll be only me and you since Mangetsu is busy with certain teammates of his." said Yagura as Naruto looked up at him.

"Because Zabuza tried to kill you?" questioned Naruto as Yagura laughed slightly.

"I can't believe I forgot how smart you are." said Yagura as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Let's go take out these bloodline scum."

Naruto and Yagura began to walk to the door that Naruto hadn't been through since when he first got there. As Naruto opened the door, he saw a sight that brought joy to his heart.

_"Outside. Kirigakure. It's just as beautiful as when I left it." _thought Naruto as he admired his village.

Kirigakure is a shinobi village located in **Mizu no Kuni** **(Land of Water)**. Kirigakure's architecture is composed of several cylindrical buildings, with the Mizukage's office being the widest and largest. Most of the taller buildings have trees on them. Befitting its name, the village is surrounded by a thick mist, with several mountains in the background, making it difficult to find by foreigners.

"Well Naruto-kun. Let's get to it." said Yagura as he leaped on top of a building. Right behind him, Naruto landed on the building as he smiled at the viewpoint of the village from this new angle. He could see so much more of his village from this height. "Hop to it. We've got places to be."

It was a rather quiet trip to the place where Yagura was notified of the potential bloodline shinobis. Once there, Yagura landed on a tree overlooking the small collection of houses in the area.

"Naruto-kun. How many people do you feel in the area?" questioned Yagura as Naruto placed his hands in the ram seal. Naruto closed his eyes as he focused on his sensory ability.

_**"Kagura Shingan (Mind's Eye of the Kagura)" **_thought Naruto as he pinpointed every chakra source in the area. Naruto began to distingiush the chakra sources individually as he separated the animals from the human beings. It took Naruto about 3 minutes to finish sensing as he opened his eyes.

"There are 13 people in the area. 4 of them have high chakra reserves while 6 of them are relatively small, possibly just civilian." said Naruto as Yagura nodded his head.

"Good. Point me toward the 4 with the high chakra reserves. We won't worry about the 6 small ones." said Yagura as Naruto began to point in the direction of the 4 big chakra sources. Yagura nodded his head before he handed Naruto some instructions.

"I will handle the four big chakra sources. You check the other 3 that you didn't label as either high or small. We will meet back here once finished. If you run into trouble, alert me and I'll be back to help you." said Yagura as Naruto nodded his head. Seeing Naruto nod, Yagura took off in a sprint toward the first target. Once there, Yagura sprung up behind him.

Without even asking if the guy was a bloodline shinobi or not, Yagura viciously elbowed the man in the back.

**"Sangosho (Coral Palm)" **said Yagura as the man was sent careening out into the woods. Once in the woods, coral began to spring up on his back and began to cover his entire body, killing him once it covered his face. The man's screams were heard loudly as he alerted the rest of the people in the immediate area. The three shinobi with huge reserves surrounded Yagura as he smiled at them.

Yagura's body began to get covered in a deep red cloak, signifying his transformation into his **Bijuu (Tailed Beast), **the Sanbi. "I will eliminate all of you without prejudice. This village has had enough of you freaks." said Yagura as he and the three began to fight.

_(Other side)_

On the opposite end of the village, Naruto was busy tending to the other 3 people he'd found in the village. Naruto reached them and upon doing so, noticed them to be children. Naruto told them about the situation and they immediately fled the scene. Naruto was on his way to the last one when he had to dodge a fist immediately.

Naruto moved his head to the left as a fist came flying by his head. The arm retracted itself as another one came flying toward Naruto's face. The punch nearly connected with Naruto's head but he managed to back flip out of the way just in time.

"Wait wait. I'm just trying to help you." said Naruto, speaking to the girl in front of him.

The girl had long auburn hair tied into a long ponytail with vibrant, green eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was blue in color and held closed with a grey obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark grey shorts and grey shinobi sandals. Her fingernails and toenails were painted blue to match her blouse.

She looked only a year older than Naruto but was just shorter than him at 4 foot 2 inches tall. Her vibrant green eyes bore into Naruto's violet as she looked at him suspiciously.

"You're wearing a Kiri headband. That means you're trying to kill us bloodline users. So how am I supposed to believe you." said the girl as she lashed out at Naruto with several kicks and punches. Naruto was dodging the punches and kicks with difficulty, needing to block most of them due to the speed and ferocity of the young girl's assault. Naruto eventually back pedaled out of the girl's reach as she stopped pressing forward at Naruto.

Naruto blew out a breath as he barely got out of there with minimal damage. "I hate this war. I want to stop it as well. I'm just too young to do anything about it yet. I promise. But that's why I let the first two get away. I was trying to do the same with you but you won't stop attacking me." said Naruto as the young girl looked at him with curiosity as he seemed truthful.

However the girl didn't believe Naruto and went through several hand seals.

_"Dog, Boar, Tiger, Ox, Rat, Bird." _thought the girl going through those hand seals in succession. She then placed a hand by her mouth, which bloated a little as she prepped her technique.

_**"Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu (Lava Style: Melting Apparition Technique)"** _thought the girl as she released a huge amount of molten hot lava from her mouth. The lava was released into a thin sheet above Naruto and it began to fall down to the earth above him.

_"The way the lava was shot out was to eliminate the possibility of jumping upward to avoid it. I could go backwards to get away but then again I'd probably be caught. Guess there's no use." _thought Naruto as he ran through five hand seals, ending in the tiger seal. Naruto's chest puffed up as he prepared his counter.

_**"Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Style: Water Encampment Wall)" **_thought Naruto as he spewed out a tremendous amount of water that stopped the lava dead in it's tracks, while also cooling it down rapidly, hardening it into rock.

The girl looked impressed that Naruto stopped her technique but didn't prepare to stop there. However, as she was running through her hand seals for her next technique, she was stopped by the appearance of Naruto.

The girl was shocked. _"I didn't even hear him approach." _thought the girl as she was tackled by Naruto.

"Get Down!" shouted Naruto as he and the girl fell to the ground due to Naruto's efforts. Once on the ground, a huge beam of energy flew past the spot exactly where she was standing. Once the threat passed, Naruto helped the young girl up as he looked out to see Yagura about to finish off the last of the shinobi he was taking care of.

Naruto looked back into the girl's eyes as he spoke with more urgency. "Please. Get out of here. I don't want to see you get hurt." said Naruto as the young girl looked at him for a second.

_"It seems he really is serious about this..." _thought the girl before turning around and jumping into the woods. Before fully out of sight, the girl turned around to address Naruto once more.

"Mei. Mei Terumi. My name is Mei Terumi." said Mei as Naruto smiled at her.

"Naruto Hozuki. It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope to see you in the future. And maybe in a future that is free of Yagura." said Naruto as Mei smiled back him.

_"Naruto. I'll remember you." _thought Mei as she took off and disappeared through the woods.

Naruto stared at the spot he saw Mei last for several minutes before he was met by Yagura, who was unscathed from his battle with the three shinobi.

"Seems we took out a group of lava release users. Did you kill anyone Naruto-kun? You don't look hurt but you seem like you've been in a battle." said Yagura as he looked at Naruto sternly. "Did one of them get by you?"

Naruto shook his head no. "Ran into a tiger. I fought it off and it took off into the woods. It seems those three were all tigers. I'm assuming the group kept them as pets." said Naruto as Yagura seemed skeptical at first but nonetheless nodded his head.

"That's fine Naruto. Let's get back. Even though you didn't get a chance to battle anyone. I'm sure you would have been ready. Come on, we have a long run ahead of us." said Yagura as Naruto nodded his head before following behind his Kage.

_"Mei Terumi." _thought Naruto as an image of the auburn haired girl appeared in his head once more.

* * *

**Bam. First Chapter done of this story.**

**Hoped you liked it. This is an Older Naruto story and he'll be in Mizu.**

**Once again, I'd like to thank Greenblue22 for the influence to make this story.**

**Leave a review. I'd appreciate it. Until next time.**

**-Hamp Out**


	2. Team

**Hamp here. A lot of love for the first chapter of the story. Glad you guys liked it. Here's Chapter 2 for you beautiful people.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Honestly, I cry softly at night when I have to write this disclaimer. Don't judge me.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Team**

It'd been an uneventful month since Naruto's time spent with Yagura hunting bloodline shinobi. Naruto was back to his restriction in the building, not able to go outside as his training regiment kicked up ever since. Yagura seemed to want Naruto to become better faster as he wanted him ready for the Chunin exams in two years time.

Naruto finished his warm up as he drank down some water from the water bottle attached to his hip. Naruto then looked to Mangetsu as his teacher looked back at him.

"Well Naruto. How about a little spar. To see where you're at in your training?" questioned Mangetsu as Naruto nodded his head. "Instead of facing me though, I'll have you go against one of the other trainees, give me a second while I go get him."

Naruto watched Mangetsu leave the room as he became anxious at the prospect of facing another shinobi, his age.

_"This will be the second time I've fought someone of my age. I wonder if this person will be as good?" _questioned Naruto internally as he closed his eyes to focus. _**"Kagura Shingan (Mind's eye of the**_** Kagura)"** thought Naruto, shifting his focus to his sensory ability.

Naruto enjoyed using his sensory ability as it gave him a deeper insight into the world around him. Nothing was left out of his reach as he expanded it to sense all of the life occurring around him. He could see it all, the kids sleeping in their rooms, the many civilians moving outside the building, and even Mangetsu walking alongside a boy toward his room.

_"That's him." _thought Naruto as he concentrated on the boy's chakra. _"It seems his chakra levels are just as good as mine. And from the way he's walking, he's being trained just like me to not make any sounds with his movements." _

Naruto opened his eyes to pan out at the door just as Mangetsu opened it to allow himself and the boy he was with into the room. Naruto took that moment to glance the boy up and down.

The boy was of seemingly the same age as Naruto, just a bit shorter in height. He wore square rimmed glasses and had short, tufty blue hair. He was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt that went into black pants along with black shinobi sandals. The boy also had a forehead protector on but instead of around his forehead like Naruto's, it was situated in the front part of his shirt.

Mangetsu noticed the two young shinobis staring each other down as he smiled. _"It seems they're trying to find anything about each other that could give themselves an advantage." _thought Mangetsu as he decided to introduce the two.

"Naruto. This here is Chojuro." said Mangetsu pointing toward Chojuro as he looked at Naruto. Mangetsu then looked at Chojuro before pointing toward Naruto. "And this is Naruto, Chojuro. You both will be sparring today."

Naruto stopped analyzing Chojuro to smile at him. "Nice to meet you Chojuro. I'm Naruto Hozuki." said Naruto, extending a hand toward the boy in front of him.

Chojuro awkwardly shook Naruto's hand as he returned the greeting. "Nice to meet you Naruto. I'm Chojuro..just Chojuro." said Chojuro in return as Naruto nodded his head.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, since you both are warmed up. Why not get this started?" said Mangetsu as the two looked at Mangetsu with a nod. "Great. Now this is just a spar, remember that. So no killing or maiming blows. I'll decide the winner and when I do, stop fighting. And if you're both ready... Hajime!"

Mangetsu backed up slightly as he allowed more space for Chojuro and Naruto to operate in. Naruto immediately shifted into a defensive stance seeing Chojuro sprint toward him. Chojuro threw out a right jab that Naruto evaded before lashing out with his own punch. Chojuro looked surprised that Naruto dodged his punch before taking Naruto's punch to the stomach. Chojuro took the punch to his stomach with ease as he lashed out with another punch, which Naruto blocked.

_"He's strong. Very strong." _thought Naruto struggling to hold back Chojuro's punch. _"He's almost as strong as sensei and the way he took that punch to the stomach just now means he's durable." _

Naruto then began to back pedal as Chojuro continued to come at him with kicks and punches. Eventually Naruto needed to block one of Chojuro's kicks and paid the price as he was sent tumbling to the left due to the force behind the kick. Naruto rolled with the kick though and stood back up in a defensive stance, as Chojuro came speeding toward him again.

Chojuro lashed out with another jab to Naruto's face that was parried by Naruto. Naruto slapped Chojuro's arm away with both hands, causing Chojuro's guard to open due to the force his arm was sent away with. Chjouro was then met with a vicious double elbow to the stomach that hunched him over slightly before he was roundhouse kicked away by Naruto.

Chojuro skidded across the ground a little before back flipping up with the momentum and stopping. Chojuro looked out at Naruto to see him back in his defensive stance.

_"I thought Mangetsu-sensei said he'd only been here for two years? How is he so good?" _thought Chojuro because he'd been in the facility since the age of 5 and he was 9 years of age at this point. _"Maybe I under estimated him. He's not as strong as me but his movements are more fluid, almost water like."_

Mangetsu smiled. _"It seems he realized that Naruto is quite good. Even though he's been here for half the time of Chojuro, he's miles ahead of him. Taijutsu is Chojuro's best shinobi art mainly due to his strength but Naruto can clearly overcome that if he so chooses. And now that he's figured out how to effectively counter Chojuro's strength, this is clearly his win at this point. Naruto never lets information go to waste" _thought Mangetsu before he saw Chojuro charge back out at Naruto.

Chojuro reached Naruto as he threw out a right jab, followed by a left cross. Naruto dodged both punches before bringing both of his arms up to block Chojuro's kick. Naruto wasn't prepared for the kunai to come flying out at him which pierced his leg. Chojuro looked surprised that his kunai landed but was in for a shock as instead of blood, only water spilled from Naruto's leg.

"Hozuki clan." said Naruto with a grin as his chest puffed up. Chojuro looked shocked when Naruto spewed out a powerful wave of water.

_**"Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Prison Technique)" **_thought Naruto as the water that splashed out at Chojuro began to surround him and become a sphere that trapped him inside a dome of heavy water. Naruto smiled at Chojuro, who only looked at Naruto in wonderment.

_"I didn't even see him go through hand seals? So how did he use that technique?" _questioned Chojuro in his head. _"Is his control that good that he can use it without hand seals? No that doesn't make sense, no one's control is that good at this age." _

Naruto's left hand was inside the dome of water with Chojuro as Naruto's right hand sparked to life. A thin coat of white lightning surrounded Naruto's hand as Naruto looked ready to place it in the dome with Chojuro.

_"White Lightning?!" _questioned Chojuro in his head as his eyes bulged slightly at the lightning coating Naruto's hand.

"Please don't make me do this. Just give up." said Naruto as his hand inched closer and closer to the dome of water with Chojuro. Chojuro looked hesitant to give in to defeat but as Naruto's hand got ever closer, he immediately forfeited the spar. Seeing Chojuro quit, Naruto released him from the dome of water as his hand stopped sparking from the lightning output.

After receiving a hand up from Naruto, Chojuro decided to voice his question. "When did you go through the hand seals for that jutsu? And why is your lightning white?" questioned Chojuro as Naruto smiled at him.

"Remember when I blocked your kick with both of my hands?" questioned Naruto as Chojuro looked confused. "I was running through the seals as I brought my hands up to block your kick. Plus my lightning has always been white."

"Woah. That's so cool and I didn't even see you run through those hand seals. Is your seal speed really that fast?" said Chojuro as Naruto nodded his head. "How are you so good? Mangetsu-sensei told me that you'd only been here for two years." said Chojuro intrigued by Naruto's skills. Mangetsu left Chojuro and Naruto alone in the room as they began to get better acquainted with one another.

_"That's the second member of my genin team. Now I just have to get Naruto acquainted with the third member of his team.__" _thought Mangetsu as he headed down the halls of the building. _"Yagura is foolish to think that he could have just thrust Naruto into a team with two people he didn't know, it just wouldn't work. They would fail miserably, even if Naruto is strong."_

Mangetsu rounded the corner as he came upon a room. Mangetsu opened the door to the room as he looked on at the site of a ten year old girl sitting alone in her room. The young girl noticed Mangetsu and smiled at him, a smile which was reciprocated by the Hozuki clan member.

"Ameyuri-chan. Do you know what today is?" questioned Mangetsu as Ameyuri nodded her head before taking off out of her room and down the hallway.

"It's the day I get to meet my teammates. They're in the big room, right?! I'll meet you there." said Ameyuri, speeding down the corridor to the room that held Naruto and Chojuro. Ameyuri opened the door to see Naruto and Chojuro standing in the middle of the room, talking with one another.

Naruto noticed Ameyuri's chakra signature running down the hallway but had no clue she would stop at his door and open it, Naruto's head turned to see Ameyuri staring at him and Chojuro. Chojuro's head turned later and his face turned red a little bit looking at Ameyuri.

"He..He..Hey." stammered out Chojuro to Ameyuri, who continued to look at Naruto.

"Hi, I'm Ameyuri Ringo." said Ameyuri answering Chojuro with a side glance before shifting her gaze back at Naruto, who was looking her up and down.

Ameyuri had long, red hair to go along with black eyes that held a slight glimmer to them. Around her forehead was a Kiri forehead protector to go along with a cloth that held up two pieces of her hair while the rest of it flowed down her back. She was wearing a simple, loose fitting black shirt that went into dark blue pants and black shinobi sandals. All in all, she was a very pretty girl who seemed slightly older than Naruto and Chojuro but was the same height as Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Hozuki. Nice to meet you." said Naruto, extending a hand while smiling at her. Ameyuri shook Naruto's hand in return as Naruto pointed toward Chojuro. "This is Chojuro..just Chojuro."

Ameyuri looked at Chojuro, who seemed to coward into himself at her gaze. Ameyuri extended a hand toward Chojuro that was shaken weakly by him. At that moment, Mangetsu finally walked through the room smiling at his team.

"Great. I see you all are acquainted. Now to become friends. And the best way to do that is to whip one another's ass, at least in my opinion. So who's facing Ameyuri first?" questioned Mangetsu as before anyone could answer, Ameyuri immediately pointed toward Naruto.

"I want to face him." said Ameyuri. "Let's go pretty boy."

Naruto looked amused at the pretty boy comment but nonetheless nodded his head at the challenge. Chojuro walked over to the side with Mangetsu as to give Ameyuri and Naruto room to do battle.

"Well alrighty then, let's get to it you two. Are you both ready?" questioned Mangetsu, seeing Ameyuri and Naruto shift into fighting stances. "Remember, no killing or maiming blows, the fight is over when I say it is over. Hajime!"

Instead of coming out at Naruto with a Taijutsu fight like how Chojuro did, Ameyuri immediately began to go through hand seals. Finishing her 5 hand seals with the rat hand seal, a spark of lightning coated her hands.

**"Raiton: Kangekiha (Lightning Style: Wave of Inspiration)" **said Ameyuri as the lightning surrounding her hands began to spread out over the floor toward Naruto, who was surprised by several things.

_"Hmm. Lightning affinity just like me." _thought Naruto as he jumped back to dodge the lightning. _"But normally fights start with taijutsu then go into either genjutsu or ninjutsu. Does that mean she's not really a taijutsu fighter? I'll have to close the distance between us to find out." _

"You can't keep running from it pretty boy." said Ameyuri as she placed more chakra into the jutsu, which caused it to spread out farther toward Naruto and at a quicker pace. Naruto placed his hands in the tiger seal, after going through five hand seals, causing his chest to puff up from his technique.

_**"Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Style: Water Encampment Wall)" **_thought Naruto as he spewed out a torrent of water at the approaching lightning, the lightning seemed to combine with the water as Naruto let it wash away around him. Naruto then had to dodge a fist as Ameyuri was on him immediately with punches and kicks.

_"Guess not, she's faster than Chojuro, much faster." _thought Naruto, blocking one of the kicks aimed for his head with his forearm. _"But she's a lot weaker than him." _

Naruto continued to dodge Ameyuri's assault before swatting away one of her punches, leaving him enough of an opening to attack back. Naruto lashed out with an elbow that was deftly dodged by Ameyuri before she ducked his follow up kick. Ameyuri then threw a punch to Naruto's stomach that connected.

"Gotcha pretty boy!" said Ameyuri before she noticed her hand become coated with water. "Hozuki..how could I forget that." Naruto smiled back at her before kneeing her in the stomach. Ameyuri coughed up a bit of spit as she hunched over from the knee, before being kicked away by Naruto. Ameyuri skidded across the floor as Naruto took this as the opportunity to try out his favorite shinobi art.

**"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique)" **said Naruto, making sure Ameyuri heard it as she was getting up. After saying his technique, mist began to cloud the area as it blanketed the view of Ameyuri from Naruto. Ameyuri smiled at the jutsu's execution.

"Wow pretty boy. You're better than me at making mist, but.." said Ameyuri turning and sprinting to the right before thrusting her arm out, coated with lightning, and striking Naruto. "I'm better at silent killing. And this lightning coating my arm should stop your little liquefy ability."

Naruto's face turned to one of shock at being hit before he stopped pretending to be hit and smiled at Ameyuri. "It worked." said Naruto as he seemingly moved through Ameyuri, who had in actuality struck the wall.

Ameyuri turned and flung several kunai at Naruto, which phased right through him as if he wasn't tangible. "What's going on? Is this a genjutsu?" questioned Ameyuri, attempting to break the genjutsu to no avail.

**"Shinkiro no Jutsu (Mirage Genjutsu)" **said Naruto as he sat down cross legged in front of Ameyuri. "It's a Genjutsu that was created by one of my forefathers, the **Nidaime (Second) **Mizukage, in conjunction with his summon, the **Ohamaguri (Giant Clam). **As per the name, it induces the target to envision realistic images, a mirage of sorts."

Ameyuri stopped trying to break the Genjutsu as she sat down in front of Naruto, cross legged as well. "I see..but you never summoned a clam or anything, all you did was...that mist earlier wasn't the normal mist that could be produced by others was it?" questioned Ameyuri as Naruto nodded.

"Correct! When Mangetsu-sensei showed me the technique, I accomplished it but then he noticed something weird about my mist that was different from say, yours. It allowed me to mask my presence and create illusions. That's when we figured out that I could use the same jutsu as the Nidame's clam, just by myself. It's amazing." said Naruto as Ameyuri smiled in interest.

"That's impressive. But it must cost a lot of chakra to do something like this?" questioned Ameyuri. "Especially considering if you'd trap multiple people in this illusion mist. Your chakra reserves must be large."

"They are. But even despite that, it's still very chakra taxing. And I can probably only hold a person for maybe a minute, depending on their skill level and ability to see through Genjutsu. And it exponentially shortens when more people are involved." said Naruto as his image began to fade slightly, along with the mist surrounding the area.

"Hmm. But even still. You're only 8, I'm sure that'll get better and the fact that you could keep someone here for a minute is more than enough time to set up your next attack, or possibly finish them." said Ameyuri as she felt a hand on the back of her neck, the Naruto in front of her completely disappeared with the mist as she heard a voice behind her.

"You're right. This spar is over." said Naruto as Ameyuri smiled, along with Mangetsu.

"Great job Naruto. Same to you Ameyuri, you guys really did good." said Mangetsu as Ameyuri scoffed.

"This kid had me talking to nothing, how did I do good. Cause if I did, then Naruto deserves to be a Chunin or a Jonin. I've never lost so bad to someone before...or in that way." said Ameyuri as she looked over at Naruto. "You can't be two years into training, no one's that good."

"She's rig..right. He kicked my ass too and I've been here for four years." said Chojuro as Naruto began to look sheepish at the two other genin staring at him with scrutinizing looks, well Ameyuri more than Chojuro's slightly skittish one. Naruto continued to get bombarded with questions from Ameyuri and a few from Chojuro as Mangetsu smiled at the three's interactions.

_"This is going to be an interesting two years before the Chunin exams." _thought Mangetsu as he let the three banter with one another, they deserved the interaction after all the time they spent in solitude over the past few years.

* * *

_(2 years later)_

"Naruto-kun. How many are in the area?" came the calm voice of the redhead situated beside Naruto. Naruto picked up a hand and placed it in a half ram seal before closing his eyes.

_**"Kagura Shingan (Mind's Eye of the Kagura)" **_thought Naruto, focusing on his sensory ability. About 30 seconds later, Naruto opened his eyes before talking to the three others beside him, mainly the redhead who asked the question.

"There's 9 people in the area Ame-chan, 3 chakra signatures are relatively okay while the other 6 are small, likely civilian." said Naruto to his teammate, Ameyuri the red head. "Since there is three of us, we'll each split up and take one. I'll handle the farthest one, Ameyuri, you can take the one 400 yards to the left, just past that riverbed while Chojuro can take the one 800 yards straight ahead of our position. And Mangetsu-sensei can check on the 6 civilians. Let's get to it."

"Uhmm..shouldn't Mangetsu-sensei be giving instructions?" questioned Chojuro timidly as Ameyuri looked at him questionably.

"Were you not listening during the debrief, Naruto-kun is the leader of this mission. Plus it's not like we're killing them anyway, this mission is fine for Naruto to handle, right sensei?" said Ameyuri to Chojuro before turning to Mangetsu with her question.

Mangetsu nodded his head. "Of course it is and remember, Chojuro needed to use the bathroom when I said Naruto was the captain of the mission. But I like his plan, since I'm the fastest I can easily get to all the civilians and tell them what's happening. Plus, it'll give you all a chance to meet some of the rebels that we may be working with in the future." said Mangetsu as his three genins nodded their heads. "Well let's get to it. Disperse."

At that last word, the team all disappeared to their own individual tasks. Ameyuri met her target and had an easy enough time getting to know him and explaining what was going to happen after they left, Chojuro the same with his own target. Naruto met up with his target and smiled upon seeing who it was.

"Mei Terumi." said Naruto standing behind a girl whose back was toward him. Upon hearing her name, Mei turned around and smiled when she realized who it was.

"Naruto Hozuki. A pleasure meeting you again." said Mei, looking Naruto up and down. "Seems you've grown a little."

Mei was right, Naruto had grown over the past two years. Naruto now stood at a height of 4 feet 10 inches tall at just ten years of age. Naruto still wore his black short sleeved shirt along with his cow camo patterned pants, white shinobi sandals, and his forearm warmers that matched his pants. The Uzumaki clan crest was still in red across the back of his shirt. There were two new additions to Naruto's attire though, the white utility belt strapped to his waist which had a ninja pouch on the back of it and two water bottles strapped to his side. The final addition was the sword strapped to his back by a white chest strap.

Naruto smiled at Mei. "I could say the same about you, I barely recognized you." said Naruto, speaking of his recognizing her chakra source from the beginning, along with the two others and the six civilian ones who were with her from his first time hunting rebels with Yagura.

Mei had grown right along side Naruto over their two years apart from seeing one another. Mei now stood at 4 feet 10 inches tall as well and was now wearing a short-sleeved kimono style blouse, still the same shade of blue as her nails. The blouse was still held closed by a grey obi that ran into a matching grey skirt. Finishing her outfit were grey heeled shinobi sandals.

Mei smiled back at Naruto before realizing what he said. "Recognized me? I still look the same, just older." said Mei as Naruto shook his head slightly.

"It just seems like something has changed with you. You seem more confident in yourself, why is that? Have you gotten stronger?" questioned Naruto, intrigued with the change in Mei's chakra.

Mei continued to smile at Naruto before sprinting toward him and throwing a punch, a punch that was caught in Naruto's palm. "It'll be better if I just showed you, plus I want to see what you've learned." said Mei as Naruto smiled at Mei before backpedaling to dodge her next punch. Mei continued toward Naruto as the two began a sequence of Taijutsu fighting.

"Seems you can actually fight back this time." said Mei, ducking Naruto's punch before raising up with an uppercut which Naruto moved his head back to avoid. Naruto then jumped backwards out of reach as he stood up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hmph. Last time you just got the jump on me. Plus I didn't want to harm that beautiful face." said Naruto nonchalantly, causing Mei's cheeks to redden a little at the beautiful comment.

"You think I'm beautiful?" questioned Mei as Naruto's own cheeks redden slightly at not even realizing he said that.

"Well I..uh..yes." said Naruto before he quickly pulled his sword out to block Mei's kunai strike. Mei noticed something different about Naruto's sword though, it had a bright, red handle but the blade was pure white, the purest white Mei had ever seen. The sword also didn't even have a guard to it.

"A chokuto. It's so pretty." said Mei before she pulled out another kunai and began to trade sparks of metal with Naruto. Mei and Naruto locked metal to metal as Mei looked unimpressed by Naruto's kenjutsu skills. "Your sword looks so nice but you don't use it well."

"Well excuse me. I've only had it for a year now." said Naruto before a devious grin crossed his face. "Plus I've been taking it easy on you, I actually can do more with it, like this."

Mei looked shocked when Naruto's sword began to spark brightly as a coat of lightning covered it. The lightning immediately cut through Mei's kunais as he held the sword directly in front of her face.

"That's white lightning..." said Mei, surprised by the color of his lightning affinity. "You don't have a kekkai genkai do you?"

"No. It's just how my lightning has always been. Plus if I had a kekkai genkai, I'd be on your side of the fence instead of Yagura's right?" questioned Naruto as he put his sword back in it's sheath. Mei nodded her head before placing her hands in the snake seal.

**"Doton: Doro Domu (Earth Style: Earth Dome Prison)" **said Mei as earth began to surround Naruto and Mei in a dome, completely sealed from the outside world.

"Uhhh. Nice jutsu?" questioned Naruto looking around at the dome he was now trapped in. "But I'm sure I already won this spar? I mean I had a sword placed an inch from your nose."

"I don't remember giving up. Plus, you wanted to see the change and here it is." said Mei as she put her hands in the horse hand seal.

_**"Futton: Komu no Jutsu (Boil Style: Skilled Mist)" **_As Mei thought that, she blew out a stream of mist from her mouth. Naruto looked unimpressed by the mist being released before he felt his skin start to sizzle. Naruto looked down at his arm as he noticed the skin that was exposed began to turn red slightly.

"You have two kekkai genkais? Lava and Boil style?" questioned Naruto, continuing to feel the effects of the mist.

"Yes. I have three chakra natures. Earth, Fire, and Water. Though I knew about the lava release beforehand, I didn't get the boil release until after our first meeting, that could explain the difference." said Mei as Naruto nodded his head.

_"Hmm. That's probably why her chakra changed, she developed another kekkai genkai. How is that possible?" _thought Naruto, still standing in the boiling mist exuded by Mei.

"How are you not in pain right now? That's got to burn?" questioned Mei as Naruto looked back toward her.

"Oh it does. I can feel my body slowly evaporating." said Naruto as Mei looked at him questionably. "Hozuki clan member. My body is essentially made of water."

"Hmm. I'll have to remember that. This technique takes a little longer to effect someone like you. Anyone else would have been feeling extreme pain right now and likely unable to move." said Mei as Naruto nodded his head before moving his hands up slowly. Mei however noticed something about Naruto's slow movement and looked shocked when she realized what he was actually doing.

_**"Raiton: Raikoryu (Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon)" **_thought Naruto as his entire body began to spark with white lightning. The lightning coating Naruto's body grew a head that was shaped like a dragon's with fierce, glowing red eyes. The dragon then took off towards Mei, who dodged the fast paced dragon. The dragon wasn't aiming for Mei necessarily though as it smashed a huge hole through her earth dome.

Mei looked out through the hole in the wall as she began to tune down the pH in her boiling mist, lessening the effects of it. Mei then thought about what she just saw.

_"Kami, he's good. He covered his body in lightning and broke out of this dome with minimal problem. That white lightning seems powerful, stronger than normal lightning." _thought Mei. _"But that's not the truly scary part. He just ran through a bunch of hand seals and I could barely keep up, it looked as if he was only bringing his hands up." _

Mei caused her dome to crumble as she noticed Naruto standing outside of it, looking at her with a smile.

"How many hand seals did you just run through? It didn't even look like you did any you were moving so fast." said Mei as Naruto smiled.

"That's a secret. However.." said Naruto, noticing his teammates heading to his position, likely due to his large output of chakra just now. "My team is all finished up, meaning we'll be heading back now. It was good seeing you again."

Mei nodded her head. "I will find out your secrets Naruto-kun. I hope to see you again, hopefully sooner than later." said Mei turning around to take off into the forest.

_"I'm sure you will Mei." _thought Naruto as Ameyuri landed beside him.

"My guy was boring. But clearly, the one you had gave you a little trouble seeing that you had to resort to using a jutsu, you okay?" questioned Ameyuri.

Naruto looked back at Ameyuri as he nodded his head. "Yes. There was really no trouble, mine just wanted to see what I could do." said Naruto as Chojuro and Mangetsu landed beside the two of them.

"Well it seems that we're all clear. I'm sure those kids will come back to this area once we leave. But we can tell Yagura that the people in this area are all just civilians and he'll leave this place alone, granting them more security. Great job team." said Mangetsu as the three genin nodded. "Let's head back. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?" questioned Ameyuri as Naruto smiled widely.

"Chunin Exams" said Naruto.

* * *

**Second Chapter Done.**

**Leave a review and until next time chaps.**

**-Hamp Out**

****There is a Poll on my Profile. Check it out, it pertains to this story.****


End file.
